


and the true 3:10 to Yuma pairing

by delorita



Category: 3:10 to Yuma (2007)
Genre: Chemistry, Gen, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	and the true 3:10 to Yuma pairing

This is odd, when I watch the movie, I see sparks fly between them in a BIG way! But I can not write it down. Ben, yes, I can see how he wants to spoil Dan with his mouth and hands and everything. But I don't know how to bring Dan's mind around to the idea, that men can have such pleasures together. *looking somewhat frustrated*  


[](http://pics.livejournal.com/delorita/pic/0009k8ck/) |  **incredible together**  
ust...  
---|---  
  
  



End file.
